huit du scorpion
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: les 21 ans de milo, sa se fête, direction parc d'attraction,mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu..  fic post Hades, ils sont tous réssussités...


8 de scorpion

POV CAMUS

Comment avait-il fait ?

Nous étions le 8 novembre certes, il venait d'avoir ses 21 ans certes, il est têtu, téméraire et exaspérant, certes… mais comment a-t-il fait pour réussir à convaincre TOUT les chevaliers d'or (sans exception, Athéna étant retournée au japon, de toute façon, toute menace est écarté, ils ont tous ressuscités et un traité de paix fut signé enfin entre Athéna et Hadès) de fêter son anniversaire dans un parc d'attraction ?

FIN POV CAMUS

Eh bien certains comme Aiolia diront :

« Mais… il s'était écroulé devant ma maison, des larmes plein les yeux en disant que je voulais gâcher son anniversaire, que ce ne serait pas pareil si je n'étais pas là parce que je suis comme un frère pour lui… j'ai été forcé d'accepter !»

A défaut de la vérité qui était tout simplement qu'il mourrait d'envie d'essayer le grand huit…

D'autres comme Aphrodite se dirent qu'ils pouvaient y trouver leur bonheur :

« Il y a tellement de magasins, je vais faire en sorte que tout le sanctuaire ai un souvenir de cette journée »

Ce qui fit siffler Deathmask entre ses dents et lui fit croiser le regard gêné de son capricorne, compagnon d'infortune pour le coup, car au lieu de visiter la maison hantée du parc et profiter des manèges à sensations, ils surent parfaitement que le psychopathe assoiffé de sang qu'était le cancer devrait laisser place au fidèle majordome arborant fièrement les diverses trouvailles de sa miss France. (ou Suède en l'occurrence)... le même sort attendait évidement Shura qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne.

Kanon était ravi à l'idée de ramener son spectre dans un parc de ce genre, lui qui n'en avait jamais vu.

Et les derniers mais pas des moindres ne laisseront passer aucune info sur ce que le scorpion a bien pu inventer pour les convaincre.

Car, oui, Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de dieu en personne, nous fait grâce de sa présence.

Ajoutons à cela la présence de Shion et de Dohko, qui décidèrent qu'il serait sympathique "d'élargir leurs horizons". Milo ne chercha pas le sens de leur phrase.

Il y a cependant une personne que Milo eu du mal à convaincre… il s'agissait de son Camus.

Pourtant il avait réussi et utilisant une technique qui lui vaudrait sûrement un oscar du meilleur acteur dramatique masculin. Camus s'en souvenait encore :

« Non, Milo, je ne viendrai pas ! » siffla-t-il après la 15éme tentative du scorpion…

C'est en baissant la tête que ce dernier se rendit dans leur chambre commune, une fois assis sur le lit, il se parla à lui-même d'une petite voix triste, mais assez fort pour que Camus l'entende :

« Je suis un petit ami indigne, un mauvais amant et un triple idiot, c'est pour ça que Camus ne veut plus de moi, je suis un incapable, même pas apte à réussir à le convaincre, lui, mon propre petit ami, à venir à mon anniversaire… ça ne vaut pas le coup sans lui, je préfère annuler…alala, ça aurait été si beau, lui et moi... devant ce merveilleux gâteau pour fêter une année de plus à mon compteur déjà vieillissant... je n'aurai peut-être plus l'occasion de monter sur un manège après cela... mes os s'usent tellement vite, je serai un papy avant d'avoir eu la joie d'une journée d'anniversaire dans un parc d'attraction au bras de mon aimé…*Ô rage, Ô désespoir, Ô vieillesse ennemie* »

Devant ce sympathique rappel de la littérature française que vénérait Camus, ce dernier finit par souffler et dire qu'il viendrait, mais qu'il ne monterait sur aucun manège.

Tous les chevaliers avaient donc fait le déplacement.

Or nous voilà à près de 5 manèges dans lesquels l'excité de scorpion avait réussi à tirer de force son glaçon préféré.

Exaspéré, Camus laissa échapper un "d'accord mais c'est le dernier" audit scorpion qui venait de redoubler d'excitation.

Ils avaient déjà essayés tous genres de manèges, en passant par la rivière sauvage (ou bûches), même celui des petit chevaux, (autant dire que c'était folklorique de voir la cavalerie d'or, fiers chevaliers d'Athéna... sur ce genre de manège) sauf celui-là... le manège à sensations fortes. L'un des plus rapides d'Europe.

Même le chevalier du poisson avait décidé qu'il allait l'essayer, après avoir téléporté via another dimension, merci Saga, les 25 kilos de souvenirs que portaient les pauvres victimes de la princesse du 12éme.

Et Aphrodite qui arrête le shopping, ce n'est pas pour rien!

Le scorpion et son amant montèrent à l'avant, et toute la chevalerie d'or s'installa sur les autres wagons, même les deux bicentenaires qui voulaient tester l'effet de ce genre de sensations sur leur libido.

Milo n'en pouvait plus, il gesticulait sur place en rebondissant sans arrêt, à coté de Camus, droit comme un piquet et fidèle à lui-même.

Le manège démarra, et la montée commença, avec Camus, resté figé comme à son habitude, seulement quelque chose le tracassait, il sentait de moins en moins les secousses dues au rebondissement incessant du scorpion.

Il tourna les yeux vers son amant qu'il voyait se calmer de seconde en seconde. Milo regardait désormais à gauche et à droite et son sourire se fana instantanément... l'excitation fit place à une vive panique, et Camus compris.

Milo avait le vertige et l'ignorait... avant de monter dans ce manège.

En bas du manège, Rhadamanthe et son gémeaux regardaient la scène.

-Tiens, mais qu'arrive-t-il au scorpion?

-Ah bah il doit avoir le vertige, vu sa tête, vivement la descente qu'on puisse rigoler un bon coup.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on va avoir le temps de rire. Dit solennellement le juge

-Et pourquoi donc... tu n'as aucun humour?

-Non, je me disais juste que sous une crise de panique, Milo a bien assez de force pour faire sauter ses sécurités

Kanon regarda son amant avec un regard paniqué

-Oh non!

En haut du manège, Camus sentait son scorpion se tendre et en était arrivé à la même conclusion que la wyvern. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Il posa chaleureusement (...dans la mesure du possible) sa main sur celle de son petit ami, qui tourna vivement la tête et croisa le regard du verseau.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et resserra son emprise sur la main de Milo.

Malheureusement, ils arrivaient au sommet de la montée et peu importe les immenses efforts que faisait Camus, le scorpion ne se calma pas, surtout qu'il venait de constater que la descente était à la limite du vertical.

Quand elle commença, le scorpion perdit sa contenance et fit une crise de panique...

Et comme ils l'avaient prévu, les sécurités du siège de Milo lâchèrent, Milo se retrouva propulsé hors du manège et Camus perdit toute sa contenance en essayant de le rattraper... ce qu'il fût, seulement, les mains de Milo était moites.

Il n'avait pu le retenir que deux secondes.

-MILO NOOOON!

Le sagittaire qui se trouvait quelques rangs derrière sorti son arc, visa et tira à la vitesse de la lumière.

La flèche traversa le pull de Milo dans son dos et se planta dans une colonne du grand huit, ce qui avait eu pour effet de cogner Milo contre ladite colonne, lui faisant perdre connaissance... il pendait donc lamentablement... juste au-dessus des rails... mais pas assez haut pour qu'un autre train du grand huit ne puisse le heurter.

Le second train, d'ailleurs, arrivait à très grande vitesse, trop vite pour que Mû puisse se concentrer et faire téléporter le scorpion.

La vierge se mit alors à prier qu'un miracle daigne se produire.

-GOLDEN TRIANGLE!

Deux triangles d'or s'ouvrirent in extremis des deux côtés du gardien de la 8éme maison pour laisser passer les quelques wagons à travers l'autre dimension sans le heurter et ressortir par le deuxième triangle.

La vierge sourit : les prières, ça marche.

Le bélier sénior se téléporta donc au côté du scorpion, le pris sur son épaule et se re-téléporta en bas du manège.

Les autres attendirent que celui-ci se finisse enfin pour pouvoir aller voir leur frère d'armes.

Le scorpion restait sans connaissance.

Kanon fit alors preuve d'une grande intelligence et lança au sagittaire:

-c'est malin tu l'as tué.

Ce qui lui valut une gifle à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Saga, ce qui fit grogner le spectre.

Le verseau quand à lui, ne resta pour la première fois pas de marbre et prit son scorpion dans les bras en callant sa tête dans son cou. Il le sentait trembler de tous ses membres.

Saga raccompagna Milo à sa chambre travers l'another dimension, (merci Saga... service de livraison instantané décidément) accompagné de Shion et de Dohko.

Camus était désemparé et semblait vide, il se tourna alors vers Ayoros.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvé.

Devant ce remerciement, rare chez le verseau, le sagittaire répliqua, gêné:

-Ce n'est rien, si tu ne l'avais pas retenu par la main, je n'aurai pas réussi à sortir mon arc au bon moment.

Le verseau lui fit un signe de tête et se tourna vers Kanon:

-Merci...

-Ce n'est rien, c'est grâce à Rhadamanthe, il m'a prévenu que si une crise de panique se présentait, Milo aurait trop de force et les sécurités ne pouvaient que lâcher... je me suis tenu prêt.

Camus se tourna alors vers le juge mais avant qu'il ne lâche le moindre remerciement, il le coupa

- Tu n'y es pour rien ne t'en veut pas!

Camus se figea, son regard toujours vide, il remercia le wyvern et demanda au bélier de le téléporter au côté du jeune scorpion.

Une fois parti, Kanon se tourna vers le sagitaire

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?

-J'en suis certain, puis il sourit, y'a pas de doute là-dessus

Kanon sourit aussi, puis ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie

-Je me demandais juste, d'où tu l'a sorti ton arc?

Le sagittaire eu un petit rire gêné et parti vers le sanctuaire.

Camus ne bougeait pas du chevet de son excité d'amant, il le regardait.

-Bien triste façon de fêter ses 21 ans n'est-ce pas.

Le verseau se retourna et vit le juge des enfers s'avancer vers lui, un petit paquet sous le bras.

Il prit place à côté du chevalier glacial.

-Tu sais, j'apprécie Milo, il amène toujours de bonnes bouteilles quand il vient jouer à la crapette à la maison. Je sais qu'il est assez fort pour s'en sortir. Il ne faut pas s'en faire, il a connu bien pire...

Camus eu un sourire gêné, Milo ne lui mentait donc pas sur ses parties de crapettes avec le second gémeaux, lui qui s'était montré jaloux... il se souvint:

FLASH BACK

-Où étais-tu?

Le scorpion se figea avant qu'il eut fermé la porte, mais avant qu'il n'ait dit mot:

-Tu va encore me sortir l'excuse de la crapette avec les deux excités de la 3éme maison?

-C'est la vérité, je te le jure. Se lamenta le scorpion

Camus siffla, il avait du mal à y croire... à chaque fois il lui sortait la même excuse.

-Tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir, claqua-t-il glacialement, avant de retourner se coucher, laissant un scorpion seul, hébété et attristé.

FIN FLASH BACK

Camus soupira, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance alors qu'il lui disait toute la vérité

-Je crois que je ne mérite pas Milo

-Eh bien quitte le! Comme ça tu lui ôteras sa seule raison de vivre.

Camus regarda le spectre qui le toisait les bras croisés

-Pendant nos petites soirées crapette, il ne parle que de toi, ne jure que par toi... moi et Kanon en rigolons encore parfois, de le voir s'enflammer quand il parle de toi... en position du vainqueur, un pied sur la table, l'autre sur la chaise, un doigt pointant le sommet des marches, il récitait des parties de grande littérature, de bien belle phrase passionnée et pleine d'amour... un lyrisme digne de Shakespeare... on croirait pas à première vue, que Milo soit un si grand orateur.

Camus regarda Milo et sourit

-Il ne l'est pas... pas habituellement...

Le spectre mit sa main sur l'épaule du verseau.

-Quand il se réveillera, mangez mon gâteau tous les deux en amoureux, il sera ravi.

Puis il déposa une boite à gâteau sur la petite table, et s'en alla. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

-Et ne le laisse plus approcher de ta bibliothèque... bien qu'on en rigole, il est terrifiant quand il se lance dans certain de ses monologues, s'en est presque indécent.

Camus le vis disparaitre derrière le mur, et sourit en imaginant son scorpion dans ladite pose récitant une quelconque œuvre avec des flammes plein les yeux... il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une main faible lui tira la manche; il se retourna:

- Tu m'abandonne pas hein?

La voix du scorpion avait ce petit quelque chose d'adorable, avec une petite pointe de tristesse comme les enfants, ce qui savait faire fondre l'iceberg qui entourait le cœur du maître des glaces. Il s'installa sur le lit et pris la tête de Milo dans ses bras en restant silencieux. Le scorpion calla sa tête dans le cou de son amant et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, il te faut toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, tu as déjà bien du mal à faire la cuisine tout seul tenta de plaisanter le verseau (notez que j'ai réussi à mettre "verseau" et "plaisanter" dans la même phrase)

Milo riait à la touche d'humour de Camus et l'appréciât à sa juste valeur... comme une chose bien rare. Il ne le lâcha cependant pas.

Le français laissa vagabonder ces mains dans la chevelure lagon de son amant.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu me disais que tu allais jouer aux cartes chez les gémeaux... Je pensais que... enfin... que tu...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises mon Camus, après tout ce temps que j'ai mis pour atteindre ton cœur, je ne risque pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

Une petite rime qui amusa Camus, il semblerait que Milo s'entraine à la poésie... mais ...

-Dis-moi Milo, deviendrais-tu poète?

Le scorpion ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du français.

-J'essaye un peu de comprendre ton univers mon Camus, parfois j'aimerai bien lire une partie de tes livres alors que tu dormirais sur mes jambes, ou te réciter un poème dans ta langue natale quand tu ouvres les yeux le matin... donc je m'entraine et parfois je fais des rimes ou des petits monologues... je voulais te faire plaisir et me montrer digne d'intérêt pour toi.

Que le grec essaye d'apprendre une partie de son monde pour lui faire plaisir, cela toucha beaucoup le verseau:

-Tu as toujours été digne de moi, sinon je ne t'aurai jamais laissé m'approcher; mon Milo.

Le petit "mon" devant l'appellation de son prénom remplit de joie le petit cœur amoureux du scorpion qui laissa apparaitre un immense sourire.

Camus, encore dans les bras de son amant sentit alors l'effet de tels mots sur une certaine zone de l'anatomie du gardien du 8éme temple. Il sourit. Il n'avouera sans doute jamais d'adorer chacun des moments où le scorpion se montre à la fois sauvage et passionné.

-Mais il me semble que tu es bien en forme maintenant, fit Camus, une lueur affamée dans les yeux.

Le scorpion se réjouit d'autant plus, il était le seul à avoir eu le droit de voir cette partie cachée du verseau, son plus précieux trésor, qu'il ne laisserait pour rien au monde.

Le français enjamba son scorpion et fit de légers mouvements de bassin sur le désir, déjà fort éloquent de son compagnon, lui arrachant un râle rauque. Camus ordonne, Milo obéit, cela avait toujours été ainsi. D'un mouvement, le 11éme gardien envoya sa longue chevelure océan dans son dos, présentant ainsi sa ravissante gorge a l'affamé scorpion qui s'en délecta volontiers. Il laissa sa langue vagabonder le long du cou du maître des glaces, passer derrière le lobe de son oreille en mordillant celui-ci, ce qui faisait soupirer d'aise le verseau, qui laissait promener ses mains sur la peau halée du torse de son amant. Les entraves de tissu furent très vite enlevées et jetées au sol comme indésirable.

Camus s'était retrouvé sur le dos tandis que Milo couvrait de baisés chaque parcelle de peau blanche qui se trouvait sur sa route alors qu'il descendait vers le désir du verseau, tendu au maximum, suppliant le grec de lui apporter libération. Arrivé à hauteur, le scorpion l'engloutit sans préavis, arrachant au verseau un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé, qui lui fit jeter violement la tête en arrière, agrippant les boucle sauvages de son amant. Le scorpion appliqua une cadence forte et douce sur la verge du français, il allait le rendre fou.

Mais, avant que le verseau ait atteint le 7éme ciel, il s'arrêta, et laissa sa langue remonter le long du torse de son aimé, en caressant son intimité.

Il croisa alors le regard de Camus, voilé par un désir non-retenu. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit Milo le préparer à sa venue, tout en appliquant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe, lui évitant ainsi la douleur.

Milo avait toujours su être tendre avec lui, Camus adorait cela.

Une fois que le travail fut fait, Milo plaça son membre frémissant contre l'entrée du 11eme gardien et s'appliqua à le pénétrer avec une lenteur affolante, tout en continuant les mouvements incessants sur son membre, lui évitant toute douleur. Les chairs laissèrent le scorpion atteindre le plus profond du verseau tandis que ce dernier profitait du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Une fois qu'il le sentit près, le grec s'affaira à d'amples mouvements, lents mais profonds, alors que Camus s'accrochait à son cou, et laissait échapper bien des plaintes de pur plaisir en rythme avec les cadences du scorpion.

Il accélérait quelques fois, surprenant le verseau qui laissait échapper des sons plus forts, puis il reprenait sa cadence. Il lui fit l'amour ainsi pendant plus d'une heure.

Il accéléra finalement en un bouquet final, Camus n'avais plus de pensée cohérente et hurlait le nom de Milo en une puissante symphonie. C'est dans un dernier coup de rein puissant qu'il jouit en son amant, ce dernier vint entre leurs deux ventres.

Milo se dégagea de l'antre chaude de son aimé et le regarda dans les yeux, tout en dessinant les contours de son visage angélique et d'habitude si froid et distant.

-Bon anniversaire mon Milo.

Milo sourit de son éternel sourire d'enfant et embrassa Camus. Il tourna la tête.

-mais qu'est-ce donc?

Camus suivit le regard de son scorpion.

-C'est Rhadamanthe qui l'a laissé tout à l'heure... C'est un gâteau qu'il a fait avec l'aide de Kanon.

Le 8éme gardien se leva, prit la boite, se réinstalla aux côtés de son amant, et ils l'ouvrirent tous les deux.

Il y avait un splendide gâteau avec un magnifique "joyeux anniversaire Milo" écrit dessus.

Une chose pourtant attira l'attention du Verseau, un petit mot accroché à l'intérieur de la boite.

Il s'en saisit avant de lire à haute voix:

" Bonjour les amoureux, une fois que vous aurez mangé ce gâteau, habillez-vous et rejoignez-nous dans la salle à côté, Aphrodite veux distribuer ses souvenirs et tous nos frères d'arme veulent donner leurs cadeaux a Milo... Athéna sera présente pour la fête donnée en ton honneur Milo... ne nous fais pas attendre"

Après avoir lu ces mots, le d'habitude si glacial verseau devint rouge vif.

Il passa la soirée à éviter les regards amusés de tous les chevaliers, bronze compris, et de sa déesse, car il faut l'avouer... ils n'avaient pas été discret.

Kanon passa donc la soirée à se tordre de rire, retenu par un spectre tout aussi euphorique.

Ainsi se finit le 21éme anniversaire, il débuta par une matinée dans un parc, une partie de l'après-midi au lit, la seconde partie dans les bras de son amant, une fin de soirée dans la joie, les moqueries et la bonne humeur... mais un terrible doute persiste, un grand mystère, une chose que Kanon se décida à tirer au clair au plus vite... d'où Ayoros a-t-il pu sortir son arc?

FIN


End file.
